


[KuroTsuki Fest Week 2017] Black-Winged Angel

by Heartythrills



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Angel Wings, KuroTsuki Week, KuroTsuki Week 2017, M/M, Smut, don't really have a plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-01
Updated: 2017-07-01
Packaged: 2018-11-22 02:18:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,667
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11370528
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Heartythrills/pseuds/Heartythrills
Summary: Kuroo comes home to a black-winged angel in his room





	[KuroTsuki Fest Week 2017] Black-Winged Angel

**Author's Note:**

> Written for my Hearty KuroTsuki Festival Week 2017. Prompt: Angel

They say angels have white wings, with feathers like stardust they’re untouchable. But the one sitting in Kuroo’s room have wings like black fire, so tauntingly beautiful Kuroo was mesmerized. The wings spread like night from the angel’s back to cover his luring fair skin beneath the white sheer fabric draped around him. 

“Kuroo?” A voice pulled Kuroo away from skin to eyes, the golden pool of despair searching him for something that wasn’t there. The black-winged angel inched toward Kuroo, his hands extended to touch him. The subtle contact of his fingers made Kuroo’s chest tightened, and he didn’t understand why his heart seemed to scream, a piercing pain tearing at the walls of his insides, and the rush of hurt smothered him.

“Who are you?” Kuroo asked, backing away from the angel’s touch. 

“You…don’t remember me?” The angel asked, saddened, the twitch of his eyebrows plucking the strings in Kuroo’s heart.

“I don’t…know you…” Kuroo answered, the words heavy as they spilled, and he felt like he had swallowed a cloudy sky when the tears fell from the angel’s eyes. 

Kuroo watched the angel’s lips quiver before he uttered a ‘sorry’ and headed toward the window. The swift movements made the outline of the angel’s body visible beneath the sheer fabric, and Kuroo’s breath clogged in his lungs at the sight before the sweet fragrant emitted from the fluttering of the wings overwhelmed his senses. As the angel opened the window to fly out, Kuroo’s eyes caught red markings on the bare flesh of the angel’s nape that sent a rush of heat coursing through Kuroo’s body, and Kuroo called out a name he hadn’t known before.

“Tsukishima!” 

Within seconds, Kuroo was propelled to his mattress and draped in the sheer fabric as the angel hovered over him. He caressed Kuroo’s face. 

“My name…say it again.”

“Tsu-Tsukishima…”

Because Kuroo didn’t expect it, his whole body froze when the angel kissed him. Froze before he melted in Tsukishima’s mouth when his supple lips parted Kuroo’s and eased his soft tongue in, causing him to lose his mind at the slow and sensuous movements. Kuroo’s hands slid up Tsukishima’s thighs, his heart faltering when the angel elicited a moan as he ran his fingers across the smooth flesh riding him. When the angel arched his back and his pale body and wings were momentarily silhouetted in the moonlight, Kuroo’s breathing stopped and his whole body tingled. 

“Tsuki…shima,” Kuroo gasped, trying to stop the angel from overwhelming him, but instead encouraged more kisses from Tsukishima. So much more, the last thing Kuroo remember was Tsukishima’s hand on his belt before he blacked out.

In Kuroo’s dream, he had black demon wings, the claws tearing through flesh of any creature that came his way, all, except one that was too beautiful to mar. An angel. A white winged angel. A white winged Tsukishima that stood lost in thought at the edge of heaven. He called out to the angel.

“Are you okay?”

Kuroo opened his eyes to meet the familiar gold glitter of the angel’s. 

“Kuroo, are you okay?”

Kuroo sat up in bed, running a hand through his hair before looking back at the angel. “Y-yeah…”

The angel’s wings had vanished as he sat at the edge of the bed. His eyes gleamed in the dark of night and his skin shimmered through the fabric under the moonlight. Kuroo wasn’t sure he was an angel anymore.

“Why do you have black wings?”

“Why do you ask?”

Kuroo fixed himself and moved closer to Tsukishima. “You’re an angel, aren’t you?”

Tsukishima brought his knees to his chest and wrapped his hands around it. He rested his head on his knees and gazed at Kuroo. “Why would you say that?”

“I…don’t know…” Kuroo said softly. “I always thought an angel would look like you…maybe.”

The night was cool and calming, and the silence was comforting as Kuroo and the angel gaze at each other. A breeze came through the opened window and blew the fabric from Tsukishima’s thighs to expose his skin. Kuroo swallowed at the sight. 

“I was,” Tsukishima whispered and covered his skin. “But, not anymore.”

“What happened?”

Tsukishima smiled, and it looked broken to Kuroo. “…I fell in love.”

The words sent a cold chill through Kuroo. What was wrong with falling in love? Isn’t that what angels do? Love?

And as though Tsukishima had heard Kuroo’s thoughts, he continued, “Angels aren’t supposed to fall in love. We can love, but not fall in love.”

“But, how—how would they, anyone even find out?”

Tsukishima’s eyebrow knitted with hurt, his lips quivered when the words came out. 

“My wings.”

Kuroo felt like the strings in his heart had just been cut, and all that was left was a hollow case to take all words that clung to his throat. His fingers were numb when he brought it to rub his neck, he couldn’t feel the cold sweat. 

“The person you fell in love with…” Kuroo started, but couldn't finish. A throbbing pain stabbed the walls of his chest and he felt he knew the answer.

“Kuroo wasn’t human,” Tsukishima said softly. He got on his knees and moved toward Kuroo, brushing his hand along Kuroo’s forehead to his chin, calming every part of Kuroo he touched. “He was a demon.”

Kuroo held onto Tsukishima’s hand and placed it to his heart to ease the piercing pain, but the touch only seemed to worsen it. “Did he…look like me?”

Tsukishima didn’t answer, but Kuroo knew he did. The pool of gold in Tsukishima’s eyes gleamed an unspoken memory as he unbuttoned Kuroo’s shirt to place his hand in the center of his chest. The sharp throbbing finally stopped. 

“Where is he now?” Kuroo asked, lying down as his body heat return under the touch of the angel. 

Tsukishima’s hand moved to Kuroo’s heart, his tender touch rousing Kuroo. Tsukishima leaned and kissed Kuroo’s chest, his breath leaving wakes of goosebumps across Kuroo’s skin. “Here.”

Kuroo’s stomach knotted and his breathing stuttered when Tsukishima rested his head on his chest. Kuroo clenched his hands to stop from grabbing onto Tsukishima when his body heated up from Tsukishima’s sweet scent.

“Kuroo, can I kiss you?”

“I’m not him.”

“I know,” Tsukishima whispered and raised his head to look at Kuroo. “But, you also are.”

Tsukishima sat up, straddling Kuroo as he trailed his hand along Kuroo’s neck to shoulders. His touch sparking fire in Kuroo and he wished he were Tsukishima’s Kuroo. “How would you know?”

Tsukishima was touching Kuroo’s chest again. “Because you have wings.”

Kuroo chuckled. “Where?”

Tsukishima caught Kuroo’s eyes, the gold a captivating galaxy as he leaned forward and asked, “Do you want to know?”

Kuroo wanted to say no, but he nodded.

“Can I…kiss you?” The angel breathed against Kuroo’s lips.

The sweet scent of Tsukishima was intoxicating, and Kuroo parted his lips. “Yes.”

Tsukishima’s soft lips pressed tenderly against Kuroo’s, parting when he felt Kuroo’s tongue. Their tongues danced and melted against each other as Kuroo drank Tsukishima’s hums. Kuroo ran his hands up Tsukishima’s back, lifting the fabric to touch the skin, to squeeze his thighs, and to feel every part of him. He sat up to fully undress Tsukishima, his heart stuttering, his whole body burning, and his breathing labored at the sight.

Tsukishima lay bare on the bed, his skin a silvery glow under the moonlight. His cheeks were flushed pink and hair a golden mess. Kuroo thought Tsukishima’s body was impossibly perfect. But it was perfect. Even with his wings hidden, Tsukishima was an angel, and his body was erotically real and soft and smooth and the sight made Kuroo’s erection ache. He wanted that perfection wrapped around him. He wanted to bury himself in Tsukishima. 

He laved Tsukishima’s body with his tongue, tasting the sweetness of the angel’s skin that trembled beneath him. He mouthed the pink buds that perked up under his breath, swirling his tongue, nibbling the unreal softness and causing Tsukishima to elicit a moan and dig his fingers into Kuroo’s hair, wrapping his legs around Kuroo and rubbing his throbbing erection against him. Kuroo seared kisses down Tsukishima’s stomach, lifting the angel’s legs to rest on his shoulders, kissing and sucking on his inner thighs before he mouthed his erection, savoring the taste with his tongue as it swirled around the length. As Kuroo sucked the head, he pressed his fingers against the entrance of the angel, reveling in the raising volume of his moans until the white liquid spilled into his mouth and down his throat.

“Kuroo--” Tsukishima gasped when Kuroo flipped him over, pressing his tongue into Tsukishima’s entrance.

“Hm?” Kuroo hummed, causing Tsukishima to tremble at the vibration.

Tsukishima moaned and bucked against Kuroo’s tongue, another erection in Kuroo’s hand. 

Kuroo pulled away, unzipped his pants and rubbed his erection against Tsukishima’s, watching the rise and fall of his back as he breathed.

“Not there…” Tsukishima looked over his shoulder to catch Kuroo’s eyes. “Not there…”

Kuroo placed himself against the entrance of Tsukishima. “Can I?”

Tsukishima pressed himself against Kuroo’s erection. “Yes.”

Kuroo entered Tsukishima, feeling himself melt inside the angel. His brain dissolved as the impossibly unreal pleasure coursed his body. He pulled Tsukishima to him, squeezing his thigh with one hand, and holding his erection with the other and moved. With each thrust, the angel exerted a sweetness fogging Kuroo’s sanity. His voice a melodic song of Kuroo’s name reaching higher and higher, singing until the black wings tore out of his back to give to Kuroo. Giving him memories, giving him pleasure, giving him Tsukishima.

At Kuroo’s peak, a white pain tore through his back and the silver wings he’d dreamt of wrapped around Tsukishima as they came together.

Kuroo leaned and kissed Tsukishima’s wings before kissing Tsukishima’s longing lips.

And Kuroo was Kuroo and Tsukishima’s Kuroo all at once.

**Author's Note:**

> Honestly, there was supposed to be a storyline. I had everything plotted out, but time is short and what I had in mind would be so much longer and involves how Demon Kuroo became Human Kuroo and why Tsukishima's wings turned black and why he's on Earth now. 
> 
> SO this will do.


End file.
